Verde Florentino
Verde''' Florentino 'is a member of Aria's court and an antagonist to team WNDR. They are the twin sibling of Loris. Their weapon of choice is a combination shield and crossbow named Chiedere. History Loris and Verde grew up pretty much only having each other since they tend to have trouble finding acceptance due to their “strange behaviors”. Verde didn't mind this much, having the ''"as long as we have each other!" mentality. When a mysterious powerful lady named Aria approaches them and invites them to join her cause, won over by her words, Loris readily agrees. Verde doesn't like the look of the whole situation one bit, but joins as well to stay with their twin. Appearance Loris has tan skin covered in freckles, brown hair, and wide green eyes. Their hair is usually messy. They look so similar to their twin that the easiest way to tell them apart is by their differing hairstyles. Personality Verde is a bit more provocative than their twin, in the sense that they get on peoples’ nerves pretty easily. They say whatever's on their mind without caring about the reaction it might get. Though they try to be as nice as possible, they do tend to accidentally hurt people's feelings because of their lack of filter. They are nervous about interacting with new people and prefer to keep to things that are familiar. They stick to Loris like glue because they secretly constantly fear that Loris is going to leave them for “something better”, and having no other friends, are terrified of being left alone. They tend to stay out of the spotlight and have no desire for recognition or glory. Naturally curious, they have an innate desire to figure out the nature of things. They ask a lot of questions all the time which can be annoying to others. Hyperactive and excitable, once you get them talking there’s almost no shutting them up. They are optimistic to the point that it clouds their rational judgement. They tend to jump into situations without thinking, which more often than not gets them into trouble. Powers and Abilities Weapon Main Article: Chiedere ??? Semblance Loris' semblance, nicknamed "Fight" (as in fight or flight response) can increase the physical energy and "fighting spirit" in anyone they make physical contact with. The effect is indicated by the target's eyes turning bright green for its duration. Whoever it affects will be able to continue to fight without being deterred by pain or fear until it wears off, as well as giving them a temporary power boost. If they use a lot of aura, they can induce an indiscriminate blind rage in their target. If Verde is in physical contact with their twin, they are able to cause chaotic emotions on a wider scale, without needing touch to cause the effects. This essentially summons Grimm, which are attracted to the negative emotions. Relationships Loris Trivia * Verde alludes to Gerda from ''The Snow Queen. ''For more information on their character allusion and other creative choices, see Verde Florentino/Behind the Scenes. * Verde is the Italian word for "green." * Florentino is an Italian habitational surname for someone from the city of Florence. The original Latin name for Florence was "Florentia", which translates to "City of Flowers." Category:Fraymotif's characters